Hetalia Short: Axis Training
by MintB-Kirkland
Summary: Even in the 2P! World of Hetalia, the Axis has to train to fight their enemys. But, they tend to do it a little differently. The Axis invited Afghanistan, other known as Anisah. But, her 2P! was also brought to the other player's meet for domination.


Ft: Italy, Germany, Japan, Afghanistan, Luciano, Lutz, Kuro, and Hasina.

(Sorce for 2P! Cannon names: journal/2P-Hetalia-Human-names-List-457262897)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 1P! World:  
>"Count off!" Germany yelled. "Uno!" Italy said. "Ni." Japan said. "Der." Afghanistan said. "Und vier. Good, everybody is here. So today we will be working stratigy, practicing aim, and running laps!" Germany stated. "Any questions before we begin?" Germany asked. Italy franticlly swung his hand in the air. Germany sighed. "Ja, Italy?" Germany asked. "Could we go out for lunch today? I want pasta!" Italy said. Germany sighed again. "Sure. That is what you eat everyday anyway. Any other questions?" Germany asked. Italy raised his hand again. "From anyone else?" Germany asked. Nobody raised their hand.<br>~~~ "Gut, now if you get captured by an enemy, let's say those Allied freaks, what do you do?" Germany asked. Italy raised his hand. "Well, we were going in order anyway. What would you do Italy?" Germany asked. "That's easy! I would cry a bit, then answer any question they ask while begging them to spare my life!" Italy smiled and said. Germany grunted. "I feel bad for your captors. Japan, now you." Germany stated. "Hai, be very unclear. I say one thing but mean something completely opposite!" Japan said. Germany still had a straight face. "Well… that's getting us somewhere. What about you Afghanistan?" Afghanistan winked and made the "two-finger-gun-hand". "Well, first I would avoid their questions by answering their questions with more questions like: 'Why?' and 'What's in it for me?'." Afghanistan quickly put her finger on her chin and looked up. "Then, I would go totally ballistics on everything they loved and ever hoped for." She made a fist. "I WILL MAKE THEM REGRET THE DAY THEY WERE BORN!" There were cheers and fireworks in the backround. "Ok then." Germany said. "Um… let's just get to the aiming."  
>~~~ Germany first tried to hand Japan a gun. "I prefer not to use the gun Mr. Germany-san." Japan said and bowed. Germany was then working with Italy and Afghanistan. "So, Italy, you put your hands here… and just fire when ready." Germany said in regards to the pistol in Italy's hands. Italy turned and pointed the gun in Germany's direction. "Like this?!" Italy asked. "JA, NOW JUST POINT IT AT THE TARGET NOT ME!" Germany yelled. Italy tried to fire the gun, and missed nearly every bullet he fired. Germany turned to Afghanistan. "No thank you. I prefer not to touch them." Afghanistan said. "Ok… I guess we can just run the laps, and then have lunch." Germany said. Afghanistan cheered along with Italy.<br>~~~ Everybody ran at the same time. At the rate of speed, Germany was first, Afghanistan second, Japan third, and of corse, Italy last. As they were running, Japan looked completely terrified. "It's unnatural." Japan thought. In frount of him, he could see Afghanistan's breasts, bouncing as she ran, and it distracted Japan very much so. Japan ran ahead. "Excuse me Mr. Germany-San?" He said. "Hm, yes? What is it Japan?" Germany asked. "Would it be ok for me to move up or down a rank?" Japan asked. "Why is that?" Germany asked. "Well, Afghanis-tan's um, breasts, are a little, well, very… distracting." Japan stuttered. Germany looked back. "Well, they are big and they do jiggle, so go ahead." Germany said. Japan got behind Italy, so he ran slower. Italy was now behind Afghanistan. "Bounce-a, bounce-a, bounce-a, bounce-a..." Italy repeated under his breath. "ANNI! YOUR BOOBIES ARE REALLY BOUNCY! WHAT'S YOUR CUP SIZE?" Italy yelled. Everybody stopped and Germany and Japan covered his mouth and dragged him away, leaving Afghanistan to watch them blankly.  
>~~~ Then, they all had lunch at an Italian café. "Thank you for inviting me, today was fun." Afghanistan said. "Ja, it was interseting." Germany said. They all continued eating.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 2P! World:  
>"Who's here today?!" Luciano yelled. Nobody answered. "I SAID, WHO THE HELL IS HERE TODAY?!" Luciano screamed. "Me." Lutz and Kuro said, unenthusiasticly. "Where's Inna? Damn, she's always late..." Luciano said. Hasina came running waving her hand in the air, with a smile. "Sup bitches? The princess has arrived." Hasina smirked. "Your finally here." Luciano rolled his eyes. "But, what's with the glum faces? Did you guys really miss me THAT much?" Hasina asked. "Yeah." Kuro replied sarcasticly. Hasina put her arms around Kuro's neck. "Aww. It's nice to hear that." She said and tried to pull away. Kuro was holding on to her waist, and she was now blushing angerly. "Hey! Let go!" She demanded. "You wanted to get close to me, is this close enough?" He asked. "Smart-ass. Your messing up my hair." Hasina grunted. "Today we'll be working stratigy, aim, and running. Any questions?" Luciano said. Lutz raised his hand. "Yeah. What's up?" Luciano asked. "I thought you should know, Hasina has to leave an vier for her spa appointment with Khayal." He said. Hasina blushed violently. "WELL HELL! THEY DIDNT NEED TO FUCKIN KNOW THAT!" Hasina said and tried to launch herself at Lutz, looking like a cat about to rip his face apart, but Kuro was still holding onto her. "SHUT UP!" Luciano yelled. Hasina stopped. "Let's just start already, first aim." Luciano said.<br>~~~ Luciano, Lutz, and Kuro were throwing knifed at targets. Every one they threw, made it perfectly where they wanted. Hasina threw knifes too, but got bored. She pulled an AK-74 out of her purse, and shot it at the targets laughing like she was crazy. When she was done, she changed the magazine, and put it back in. "Now?" Kuro asked, bored. "We run." Luciano said.  
>~~~ Everybody was running at their own pace. Kuro was next to Hasina, and Luciano was next, then Lutz lagging behind. Kuro stared at Hasina's chest. "Where's the bounce?" Kuro asked over to Hasina. Hasina turned to Kuro. "The bounce is up your ass, so keep running and shut your face." Hasina replied. "Just saying, wherever your boobs are, I can't find them." Kuro said. Hasina yelled. "NOT ONLY IS THAT PERVY, IT'S COMPLETELY FUCKIN UNNESSESARY CONSITERING MY AGE! I mean really, you expect a 17 year old to have huge breasts. Who the hell wants them anyway..." She said. Kuro laughed. "You do. Plus, don't you think Oliver would like you way more if you had more bust?" He said. "AHHHHH!" Hasina yelled, then jumped on Kuro and tried to claw his face off. Kuro flipped Hasina around and pinned her to the ground. Hasina tried to bite him, while Luciano and Lutz kept jogging. "That's enough." Lutz said, and kept jogging again. Kuro got off of Hasina. Hasina reapplied her makeup, and fixed her hair. Not that any of them needed fixing. She brushed off her outfit, and looked for stains. "Your lucky I'm still clean." Hasina whispered the threat. Luciano sighed. "You all are pathetic." He said.<br>~~~ "On to the stratigy." Luciano stated. "What do you mean?" Lutz asked. "I have a brilliant plan, a plan to take over the first player world." Luciano said. Everybody looked to him. "What is this plan?" Kuro asked. "I'm honored you show interest. We will take them out. Uno-a-Uno. We will start with the weak, then when we have enough people to fight with, the strong will fall." Luciano smirked. "I'm in. But, how will we spread the word?" Hasina asked. Luciano happily answered. "I know you have connections. You will gather them. Gather the people that would want to do this, and report them to me for further planning." Lucinao said. "The world will fall at our feet." He smiled evilly. It was four o' clock, so Hasina had to leave. She hugged Lucinao, shook hands with Lutz, and waved "bye" at Kuro. She turned around, and winked at Luciano, in which he winked back. Then, she left with Khayal.  
>"Do you really think what you did was smart?" Kuro asked Luciano. "Can we trust her?" Lutz asked. Lucinao answered. "Of corse. I know she hates them as much as we do. Don't distrust Inna, because you may be suprised..."<p>

"In What She Can Do."  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ <p>


End file.
